The Path (comics)
The Path is an American comic book series published by CrossGen Entertainment from March 2002 to April 2004. It was cancelled due to the company's bankruptcy. The Path was set on the world Han-Jinn, seen in Way of the Rat and Brath, in a Japanese-esque world that told the story of Obo-san (Nobuyuki), one of the many Sigil-bearers in CrossGen's Sigilverse. The two main political groups in The Path are of a Japanese and Chinese typology. The two groups are at war with each other which is fought over a vast ocean that separates the two. It was also one of CrossGen's titles that premiered with a Prequel issue. The Path has had two Sigil-bearers. The first was the Character Todosi who was killed by the First. The second was his brother, Obo-san, to whom the Sigil was passed when Todosi was killed. Todosi appears in the prequel to The Path and an issue of The First. The Path is primarily based on Obo-san and his journey as a Sigil-bearer. Overview The Path begins with the story of the Warlord Todosi, a member of the clan Tsugawa. The House of Tsugawa served the Emperor for over 200 years, during which time Todosi's House played their part in maintaining the Empire. Todosi rose through the warrior ranks to become leader of the troops of Nayado. His brother, Nobuyuki known only as Obo-san, became a monk and dedicated his life to enlightenment. Now all that was left of House Tsugawa was Todosi and Obo-san, two brothers with a destiny. At the onset of The Path, the Empire of Nayado has an antagonistic relationship with Shinacea, an empire across the sea. At the behest of his Emperor, Todosi sets out to invade Shinacea. While Todosi obeys his emperor, others think the Emperor mad, knowing that it will be a battle which Nayado will surely lose. Despite his reluctance, Todosi sails the seas and sets off to invade Shinacea. Plot The Slaughter at Shinacea As Todosi and his army landed ashore they saw Shinacea's army waiting for them. Within hours half of Todosi's army is slaughtered compelling Todosi to call for the order to retreat. As the Army of Nayado limped back across the ocean their leader was concerned with the price he would pay for failing his Emperor. But, as his army drew ashore, and as Todosi prepared himself to face his Emperor they now saw Shinacea's troops in pursuit, intent on seeking vengeance for Nayado's transgression upon their soil. And so, as Todosi's army prepared themselves to defend the gateway of Nayado, Todosi prayed. He prayed to the god's that his brother so intently served, he prayed for deliverance from Shinacea's troops so that Nayado would not be erased from the soil he stood upon. And thus his prayers were answered. Favor of the Gods From nowhere a woman appeared and set upon Todosi a mark of the gods, a symbol of their favor. And so Todosi prepared himself to perform his last duty for his Emperor. Collections The series has been collected in a number of trade paperbacks: #''Crisis of Faith'' (CrossGen, 192 pages, September 2002, ISBN 1-931484-32-5, June 2003, ISBN 1-59314-016-9) #''Blood on Snow'' (CrossGen, 160 pages, April 2003, ISBN 1-931484-60-0, April 2004, ISBN 1-59314-029-0) #''Death and Dishonor'' (CrossGen, 160 pages, June 2004, ISBN 1-931484-88-0, June 2004, ISBN 1-59314-059-2, Checker Book Publishing Group, May 2007, ISBN 1-933160-64-0http://www.checkerbpg.com/docs/thepath3_gn.html) #''Enemies and Allies'' (CrossGen, 160 pages, June 2004, ISBN 1-59314-052-5) References External links *[http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/reviews/10423231731063.htm Review of Crisis of Faith], Silver Bullet Comic Books Category:2002 comic debuts Category:CrossGen titles